


If only I was still small enough to drown

by brocflowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kinda, Poetry, and her mom, and that coat, i just love talking about robin, idk really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocflowers/pseuds/brocflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coat's too big for you sweetheart." her mother said.<br/>"You look like you're drowning in it."<br/>(A small memory, but one she kept.<br/>Even after it was all taken from her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I was still small enough to drown

A small memory, from long ago.  
Robin, barely out of infancy, and wrapped up in her mother's tactician's coat.  
Her mother ran, leaving everything she knew behind,  
nothing but a child, a tome and the clothes on her back,  
nothing beneath them but sand, nothing above them but sky.  
"Coat's too big for you sweetheart." her mother said.  
"You look like you're drowning in it."  
(A small memory, but one she kept.  
Even after it was all taken from her)

Robin hasn't seen the desert in sixteen years.  
Her mother died, and that coat was the only thing she had left.  
Purple and gold with charms and hexes in the stitches.  
And it smells like her.  
Robin pulls the coat tight around her shoulders, she wishes she could drown in it.

She wakes up in a field. She doesn't know who she is, or what she's doing.  
She pulls her coat tighter around herself in comfort.  
The cold wind blows.  
She pulls her coat tighter around herself.  
Lissa is injured in a battle.  
She pulls the coat tighter .  
Everyone is looking to her. She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't have a plan.  
Tighter.  
She fails. Emmeryn dies. Emmeryn is dead and she couldn't do anything to stop it.  
The coat is so tight she can hardly breathe  
but it brings little comfort.

The night sky is so clear here in the desert, the stars shine like jewels.  
It's so familiar, and she wishes she could remember why.  
She pulls the coat tight around her shoulders.  
The only memory she has left is that once she was small enough to drown in it.


End file.
